


Smitten Kitten

by Brenda



Category: Political Animals, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: And By Love I Mean Lust, But TJ Has Plenty, Jake Still Has No Game, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Film, Post-Series, but really love, so it all works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: Jake tugs at the hem of his boxy, nondescript black jacket, then hits his earpiece.  "Yeah, so, I’m gonna need a transfer on my assignment.“Pooch sighs, long and loud, through the tiny speaker.  "You haven’t evenmetyour assignment yet, Jensen.”“No, but I’m looking right at him, and I’m telling you now, this is gonna be a problem.”





	Smitten Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, based on [this gif set prompt](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/post/164570652044/relenafanel-brendaonao3-replied-to-your-post-a). This may or may not be a series. :D

Jake tugs at the hem of his boxy, nondescript black jacket, then hits his earpiece. "Yeah, so, I’m gonna need a transfer on my assignment.“

Pooch sighs, long and loud, through the tiny speaker. "You haven’t even _met_ your assignment yet, Jensen.”

“No, but I’m looking right at him, and I’m telling you now, this is gonna be a problem.”

“Let me guess. Tall, pretty, brunet?”

Jake clears a very dry throat. "Uh, yeah, that. Also, it’s TJ Hammond.“ Thomas James Hammond, who’s currently finishing his yoga class and bent over doing some sort of hamstring stretch and there is no fucking way on God’s green earth that Jake is going to survive being in such close proximity to _that_ ass and _those_ thighs without succumbing to temptation. It’s just not happening.

"Yeah, okay, that’s a problem,” Pooch says, clucking sympathetically. "He is just your type.“

"He’s also, uh, wearing a super thin t-shirt and actual yoga pants right now. And he has floof hair. _Floof hair_ , Pooch.”

“Hoo boy.”

 _Hoo boy_ is certainly right. Jake keeps staring in fascination, which probably makes him the world’s biggest creeper, but it is kinda his job right now to watch over the First Son’s body, so technically speaking, he’s getting paid to watch TJ Hammond’s most excellent ass and thighs and back as he finishes the last of his movements. The fact that Jake’s got some serious wood going under his slacks (thankfully hidden by the cut of his jacket) is probably not in the job description - at least, he doesn’t remember it getting discussed during orientation, but he also hadn’t been paying that much attention.

“Jensen, you still there?”

“Physically, yes.” TJ Hammond takes a long pull of his water bottle, baring a delectable throat, then walks up to the yoga instructor to thank her for a great class. Then he turns, and it’s like he’s got some sort of sixth sense or laser vision or something, because his very pretty, deep-set eyes lock right on where Jake’s standing, at the back of the room. A wide and frankly way too sexy smile spreads across his face.

“Pooch, he’s heading this way. What do I do?”

“Uh, your job?”

“Not funny,” Jake hisses, just as TJ Hammond stops in front of him, standing way too fucking close for Jake’s peace of mind.

“Mom didn’t tell me my new detail was also my own personal eye candy,” TJ Hammond says, with a sultry hot glance that seems to see right under Jake’s clothes.

Jake resists the urge to tug at his shirt collar. Dimly, he can hear Pooch cackling through the speaker. "Uh, I’m smitten, I mean, _Jensen_ , uh…Jake. Jake Jensen. Secret, uh, Service. At your service.“

Those full, kissable lips widen into a delighted grin. "TJ Hammond, President Barrish’s oldest.” He sticks out a hand. "It’s _very_ nice to meet you, Jake.“

There’s no polite way to refuse, so Jake takes the offered hand, and immediately wants to check his palm for blisters. TJ Hammond’s skin shouldn’t be that hot, right? 

"You speechless, now I’ve heard everything,” Pooch comments, sounding way too delighted, but Jake’s sort of got other priorities right now. Like the fact that TJ Hammond hasn’t let go of his hand yet. In fact, he’s crowded in even closer.

“So, the way I see it, we have two options.”

Jake frowns. He wants to lick the sweat pooling in the hollow of TJ Hammond’s throat. “Uh, what?”

TJ Hammond’s tongue darts out to rake across even, white teeth. Jake tries very hard not to melt into the wall. "Either we get it out of the way now before things get super awkward, or you ask for a transfer and then we work something out.“

Jake opens his mouth, then shuts it when nothing comes out. He wets super dry lips, TJ Hammond’s eyes tracking the movement. It takes him a second to try again. "Now’s, uh, I don’t? Have any plans?”

“I’m pretending to be shocked,” Pooch mutters.

“I’m going offline now,” Jake replies, and taps his earpiece over Pooch’s amused snort.

TJ Hammond just bites down on his lower lip. "So...my place or yours?“

Yeah, Jake thinks, he’s in so much trouble, but that doesn't stop him from leaning in until they’re sharing breaths. "Wherever is closest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Boop](http://boopifer.tumblr.com%22) for the encouragement and the beta!
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com). :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Smitten Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923485) by [madnads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads)




End file.
